


Marry Me?

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Song fic, Sort Of, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: A walkthrough of what it’s like to marry the love of your life.
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time trying a songfic in this manner. For clarification, the song lyrics are all in caps and italicized. Some of the lyrics are spoken and those are only italicized some are mood-setting those are bolded and italicized. Based off the Marry Me mashup by Anthem lights

The days were long, you knew that it would take a while to get the Safe Haven up and running and you had never been afraid of work but it was becoming frustrating to be in the middle of something and have something else pop up. 

Walking towards the small hut that had been put together for the girls, you hear your name being called and turn to see Thomas making his way towards you. 

It took him a moment to get to you but when he did, he offered you that soft smile you loved so much as he offered his hand out, “Walk with me.” 

Chuckling at the soft command, you took his hand and the two of you began to make your way out of the small encampment. As the two of you made your way through the forest, it wasn’t long before he pulled you into the empty field space that had quickly become your favorite place in the Haven. 

“You know,” he tells you as he pulls you to him, “You’re the most stunning thing in the world.” 

You could feel your face flame up as you hid your face in his chest. 

I SET OUT ON A NARROW WAY MANY YEARS AGO

HOPING I WOULD FIND TRUE LOVE

ALONG THE BROKEN ROAD

“I mean it,” he chuckled, pulling back from you and lifting your chin to him, “Even before Wicked… As kids, you were the cutest thing in the world. I think I knew then that you were going to be it for me, even if I was blind to it…“ 

“Tommy,” you whispered but he shook his head, putting a finger to your lips. 

BUT I GOT LOST A TIME OR TWO 

WIPED BY BROW AND KEPT PUSHING THROUGH

I COULDN’T SEE HOW EVERY SIGN POINTED STRAIGHT TO YOU 

“I mean it, Y/N,.. even in the maze, during the scorch when we get to go get Minho… at the end of the day, you were always the one that made the world feel okay. That made it feel like I could breathe.”

A moment later he dropped to his knee, “I know there’s supposed to be a ring but I don’t even know where we’d get one out here but

“MARRY ME

TODAY AND EVERY DAY 

MARRY ME?”

You couldn’t help the gasp that escaped you, hand flying to your mouth as his name escaped your lips in a surprised gasp. 

“SAY YOU WILL?”

His question was soft, his voice unsure, almost as if he was questioning himself and you launched yourself into his arms.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” you cried out happily against his lips and kept repeating as you kissed him time and time again. 

CAUSE GOD BLESSED THE BROKEN ROAD

THAT LED ME STRAIGHT TO YOU

The two of you kissed and you could feel your heartbeat pick up, your breath begins to catch. It was one of your favorite things about kissing him, the world. A moment later he let you go and let out a whoop, startling some of the birds away from the small opening.

When he met your gaze again, you could see your own happiness and joy reflected in them and he promised you that you wouldn’t regret it.

HEARTBEATS FAST 

COLORS AND PROMISES 

All of your friends had been happy for you. It was, after all, something they had been not so secretly hoping for the two of you for a while now. The boys were just overall happy. 

The girls were too… but Teresa and Brenda were constantly at each other’s throats and you had been sure that you were going to end up murdering them. 

Eventually, however, they had agreed with each other and gotten you to agree to some of their crazier ideas. 

One of those ideas being a wedding dress. 

You weren’t sure that it was a practical idea. Especially considering where you lived and how most of the time you had to work with your hands. 

Even as you dressed that morning, you’d been unsure of their plans. You’d gone to meet Minho, who was walking you down the aisle, and he’d smiled at you telling you that Tommy would never know what hit him. 

As soon as you turned down the aisle, however, the words were true for you. 

WATCHING YOU STAND 

ALONE 

ALL OF MY DOUBT 

SUDDENLY GOES AWAY SOMEHOW 

Tommy stood there, waiting at the front near the tree. Logically, you knew that Newt would be on one side and Vince behind him but you couldn’t look away from him. 

His hair was tousled from him running through his hands through it and he looked every bit the leader he’d become in the last couple of years. 

MY HEADS UNDERWATER BUT IM BREATHING FINE

YOUR CRAZY AND IM OUT OF MY MIND 

More than that he looked like he was yours. 

The two of you had traded vows in front of your family. Vince had wrapped one of the spare ropes around your joined hands as Tommy reminded you, 

“EVERY LONG LOST DREAM LEAD ME TO WHERE YOU ARE 

OTHERS WHO BROKE MY HEART 

THEY WERE LIKE NORTHERN STARS

POINTING ME ON MY WAY 

INTO YOUR LOVING ARMS

THIS MUCH I KNOW IS TRUE”

You hadn’t bothered to let him finish. Leaning in, you’d kissed him soundly before pulling back and reminding him, 

“ALL OF ME LOVES ALL OF YOU 

LOVE YOUR CURVES AND ALL YOUR EDGES

ALL YOUR PERFECT IMPERFECTIONS”

At the end of the ceremony, everyone had been well and truly happy for you. A large celebration went through the night, a cow had been killed for the feast. Vince had considered it a big enough celebration to warrant it. 

Gally had somehow managed to cook up his secret recipe drink and a truthfully good time was had all around. 

As you spent time with your friends, you found yourself constantly staring at your new husband and it dawned on you that he had been right. Even before Wicked, you had known. 

I HAVE DIED EVERY DAY WAITING FOR YOU

DARLING DONT BE AFRAID

“I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS,”

When he’d come to walk you to your new home, the words had flown out of your mouth without conscious thought. 

“I LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSAND MORE,” 

He’d responded like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Some of the others from the mazes had made impromptu instruments and so you’d even had music at your wedding. It had been a beautiful night and so worth every last moment. 

One by one, in some cases two by two or three by three, people called it a night. 

Tommy was pulling you through the forest. He, unsurprisingly, had lost the coat he’d worn (courtesy of Vince, apparently) and his hair was a mess but you were sure that you weren’t much better. 

He eventually stopped within the tree line and turned to you. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he’d leaned in and kissed your forehead before asking, “Trust me?”

ALL ALONG I BELIEVED I WOULD FIND YOU.

A simple nod of your head was all that was needed. You had trusted him for longer than you could remember and that wasn’t about to change. 

TIME HAS BROUGHT YOUR HEART TO ME

He’d had you close your eyes and had then led you through the rest of the forest before stopping you. A loving kiss as he whispered to you, 

“I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS”

Without missing a beat, you echoed his earlier words 

“I LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSAND MORE,”

When he finally let you open your eyes, you were met with the sight of a beautiful house.

“Tommy?” you’d asked, unsure of what you were seeing. 

“I GIVE YOU ALL OF ME”


End file.
